


Melee Hunters

by ThayerKerbasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F, POV Outsider, Supply Runs, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/pseuds/ThayerKerbasy
Summary: Claire and Kaia have some shopping to do if Kaia is going to be a hunter.





	Melee Hunters

At first, Josh was just watching because the girls were hot. It wasn’t like he was being gross or anything, but he was only human, and they both immediately caught his eye. The one girl looked like a properly-proportioned Barbie, with long blonde hair flowing in soft curls, framing a pretty face with high cheekbones. The other was a tiny native girl with a wild mane of dark curls.

He was just looking at tools — trying to decide which to get his dad for his birthday — when he saw the girls; the blonde one rocking the leather look and the brunette almost lost in jeans and an oversized hoodie, the former pushing a half-full shopping cart. They weren’t paying him any attention, so when they went to the next aisle, he was able to watch them just around the corner while pretending to be indecisive at an end display.

“C’mon Claire, why do we have to do this now?” asked the hoodie girl.

“Because,” said the hot blonde apparently named Claire, “If you’re going hunting with me, we need to make sure you have everything you might need.”

She wasn’t making any sense. If they were going hunting, they should have been in the sporting goods section, not hand tools. They were looking at crowbars, and unless they planned to bludgeon Bambi to death, they had it all wrong.

“I wanna go with you, but are you sure we need all this stuff?”

Josh risked a quick glance at their cart. The rest of their purchases made even less sense than the crowbar. He couldn’t imagine any sort of hunting trip that needed purple spray paint or an entire case of salt, and the ladies business suit was completely out of place. The machete might have helped on a hunting trip, but the thought of either of them using it made his blood run cold. Josh wasn’t interested in becoming a statistic, no matter how hot they were.

“Yes, Kaia, we _do_ need all this stuff,” replied Claire, adding the crowbar to their cart. “I thought I’d lost you once. I’m not gonna lose you again.”

Kaia smiled a tiny smile, stood on her tiptoes, and gave Claire a quick kiss. “Okay. But I don’t wanna spend forever at the copy shop.”

The look on Claire’s face must have been what the heart eyes emoji was meant to convey. “Oh, don’t you worry. I get the feeling once I see you in a suit, I won’t be able to get you out of it fast enough.”

All of a sudden, Josh felt weird about eavesdropping. Leaving Claire and Kaia to their own devices, he went back to the hand tools and grabbed a set of drill bits he knew his dad had once stopped to look at.

The girls could keep their salt and spray paint hunting mystery, even though the not knowing would likely keep him up at night. Still, he could imagine them with a crowbar and a machete, marking their trail through the forest with their purple spray paint and salting the meat they’d hunted. And even though the suit didn’t fit with any of that, when Josh thought of Kaia wearing it, he understood Claire perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> It's [Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/) time again! This month's theme was [Questionable Purchases](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/170880425820/spncoldesthits-v3ggie-tles-questionable). For the longest time, I couldn't think of anything to write, and it looked like I was going to just sit out this month, but then Claire and Kaia decided that they wanted to be written. Who am I to say no to a little Dreamhunter?
> 
> Rather than leaving kudos, I'd love to hear what you thought. If you desperately want to leave me kudos, please come back on February 24th and leave kudos then. Or, you can [check out the rest of this month's questionable purchases](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits). Don't forget to leave them plenty of comments and kudos (you can tell them I sent you to sabotage them, I don't mind).


End file.
